RT' is for the 'Real Thing' or just 'Red Thread'?
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: When Mousse is finally hand some good luck to get Shampoo, will he take it or finally realize it's time to move on?
1. Ch. 1

Description: When Mousse is finally hand some good luck to get Shampoo, will he take it or finally realize it's time to move on?  
  
--  
  
Disclaimer: This is a form of deep appreciation for the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama.  
  
'RT' is for the 'Real Thing' or just 'Red Thread'?  
  
By Yui Miyamoto  
  
  
  
"I-Isn't this the-Oh my gosh!" My eyes became watery as I began to cry with extreme joy. "At last! My rotten luck has brought this wonderful thing into my hands!"  
  
Chapter 1 - What do I do?  
  
I didn't even think it would still be there. I would have thought that stupid Kunou or his twisted sister picked it up. Or how about Ryouga or Ukyou...  
  
But no, as I went back to the church, somehow there was still a piece of that red thread Shampoo had used on Ranma some time ago. And I could almost scream with all the happiness I was feeling at that moment.  
  
At last, Shampoo! You will be mine!!!  
  
As it was always meant to be...  
  
While walking home, I carefully looked at the red thread that would bring me good fortune and happiness all into one. I would soon be the luckiest man in the world!  
  
But how would I get Shampoo to do this? How can I tie it onto her finger without her noticing? Hmm...  
  
I mean, this was hers in the first place. It'd be stupid of me to just say, "Hey, uh, Shampoo, can you tie this around your pinky? Heh heh."  
  
As I put the wondrous red thread into my pocket, I sighed and walked even slower.  
  
"I can't do this." I put my hands in my pockets and kicked a can on the pathway. "Have I stooped so low just so that I could have her?"  
  
It wouldn't even be real love...at first.  
  
"That's right!" I drooled and lifted my fists in the air as I put my foot on a stone.  
  
Yeah! After five hours, this thread would make our love real, wouldn't it?!  
  
I began walking on air and daydreaming...  
  
"Oh Mousse! Shampoo so happy!" She smiled at me while holding my hands tightly. "Why I never notice you, Mousse?"  
  
"Oh, Shampoo," I answered as I put my hand in back of my head. "You just never looked around for me, that's all. I was always here right next to you."  
  
"Really, Mousse?" She hugged me.  
  
"Yes, Sh-"  
  
Bang!  
  
"Stupid pole," I muttered to myself.  
  
I sobbed a little and got some kleenex to clean up the blood coming from my nose. "I just get so carried away sometimes that I can't even tell what I'm doing."  
  
I sighed dreamily. "Shampoo, oh Shampoo."  
  
It was then that I stopped by the park to look up to the starry sky. I sat down on a swing to stare at it some more.  
  
Someday. I wish someday that she would realize that she loved me...  
  
...that she loved me back...  
  
...as much as I had loved her all my life.  
  
I smiled to myself and tears came to my face. With the back of my sleeve, I wiped them away as best as I could. Even though I had done that, they would just keep on coming slowly, but surely.  
  
Sadly, a wistful expression was upon my face; and I looked down at my folded hands.  
  
"Someday..." I sighed to myself.  
  
I looked up at the beautiful night sky again and headed for home.  
  
With the thread again in my fingers, I lifted it up to a streetlight in the road.  
  
"Would I be so desperate as to use this piece of thread?" I wondered.  
  
I put it again in my pocket. "Maybe."  
  
Then I thought again, "But I shouldn't. It's wrong."  
  
Another thought came into mind: But then, she'd be mine for always...  
  
I can't take this kind of treatment anymore...even if I do love you with all my heart.  
  
Even though I was near home, even though I knew shouldn't, even though I was a man, I broke down again.  
  
"I'm so pathetic. Why am I always crying?"  
  
--  
  
Friendly author's note: That's right people! I'm actually using one anime episode's material: The red thread.  
  
But also! I'm also quite pissed off at Shampoo no matter how much I love the Chinese darling because of the unfair way she's been treating Mousse. And so, though it's been almost six years since I've been into Ranma, I'm finally so upset with Shampoo that Mousse should just go and leave her!!!! * is very very upset and nods head up and down quickly *  
  
Shampoo doesn't deserve him! No no no! I'm bitter…  
  
* friend on the side says, "And you do?" * "That's right!" I answer seriously. * ahem *  
  
"But, I uh…want Ryouga or Ranma." * ahem again * ( actual conversation ^^;;;  
  
(Don't even get me started on my obsession over Tamahome, Mamoru, and Kappei Yamaguchi the voice actor…heh heh heh.)  
  
Okay, sorry, but thanks for letting me vent. ^_^ 


	2. Ch. 2

Disclaimer - All characters and anything to do with Ranma Nibbunoichi belongs to the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi and all companies distributing this awesome gender-changing series.  
  
'RT' is for the 'Real Thing' or just 'Red Thread'?  
  
Chapter 2 - Namida: They get you nowhere.  
  
Before entering the house, I breathed in and wiped away all the tears that had slipped down my face with the back of my sleeves. I straightened the white sleeves for a bit to find that they were damp.  
  
Very damp.  
  
I smiled a little. It wasn't the first time I had cried for Shampoo and only about Shampoo. And I knew it wouldn't be the last time I did it either.  
  
"Tadaimasu." I closed the door behind me to find Shampoo going up the stairs since she had just finished her bath.  
  
"Good night, Shampoo," I called out.  
  
She didn't even look my way. So, I just went to my room and closed the door quietly.  
  
As I took off my clothes and changed into my pajamas, I thought, "It's okay."  
  
But, I hugged my clothes and brightly laughed to myself. "I'm happy I'm even here. Living under the same roof, seeing you everyday...knowing that you're just there is okay.  
  
I pointed my head in the direction of her room. "It's okay with me."  
  
I then looked at myself in the bathroom mirror as I brushed my teeth. Gosh, I think I cried more than I thought. My eyes weren't shot, but they were a bit swollen. I shrugged. "Oh well."  
  
"But when was the first time I cried for Shampoo?" I whispered quietly to myself as I walked up the stairs.  
  
I stepped into my room and turned off the lights. "Of course I should know. I mean, it has to deal with Shampoo."  
  
I remember everything about my life that has to do with Shampoo. Even her own life...  
  
Looking up the ceiling, my eyes adjusted to the darkness around me. After a hard day of work and spending a day a few feet away from my love, I would finally rest and think as I looked up to the ceiling.  
  
When was the first time I met Shampoo? I remember now. It was when I was three...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Can you please get water from the stream below, Mousse?" my mother asked as she stood in the kitchen for breakfast. "I thought we had enough, but seems that there isn't."  
  
"Okay," I answered with a smile as I stood in front of her.  
  
"Oh Mousse." She came over to straighten out my clothes. "You have to look nice. You are my son."  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
She pushed me along. I went to the back of the house to get the two pails and the pole we had always used for getting water. It wasn't so hard. This was part of the training.  
  
As I walked down the grassy hill, I heard the stream around me. I knew I was almost there, so I speeded up a bit. But before I got there, I stopped.  
  
There was a little girl with purple hair. It was that girl named Shampoo. Almost everyone knew her family and her. They were very good fighters and she was of no exception.  
  
But this was the first time I had seen a girl before.  
  
So I looked at her curiously as I quietly peeped behind a tree. "She's pwetty."  
  
She suddenly looked into my direction and I hid behind the tree. When I looked again, she was getting more water from the stream.  
  
My cheeks were getting warmer and warmer. The sun would shine over everything soon, so I rushed down to the river even though that girl was there.  
  
She glanced at me, but then she looked away.  
  
I put my two pails into the water and kept on stealing glances at her. She was so fascinating to me because I rarely had time to play with other children in the village. I was the only child of my household, after all. And a hard worker, at that.  
  
"H-hi," I stuttered.  
  
She smiled at me and nodded her head as she took up her buckets and other things to carry back to her home.  
  
"Bye," she softly said and rushed up the hill away from me.  
  
When she left, I finally fell down on the ground as some of the water splashed on my clothes and on my face. "Whoa..."  
  
Then, I got up quickly and hurried back home.  
  
[end of flashback]  
  
That was the first time I had met Shampoo. She was the first girl I had ever met in my whole life...  
  
It definitely was an unusual experience for me.  
  
"I know the first time..." But then, I turned to lay on my side. "I cried for you, Shampoo...and it wasn't even your fault."  
  
I whispered, "It was about a few months from the first time I met you."  
  
[another flashback]  
  
On a sunny day, a few days before I was turning four-years-old, Shampoo and I went to this field not to far off from our houses. There were a few trees there and we happened to be next to one.  
  
Shampoo wore that cute smile she always had. "Are you sure you want to practice, Mousse?"  
  
"Yeah, since we have to practice anyway, why not do it together?" I answered back. I would finally have a playmate!  
  
"Okay, but I no so sure." She then stood up straight and folded her hands in front of her. "I heard we no play together because you boy and I girl. I no know why."  
  
"Really? I haven't heard of that rule." I sat down and rummaged through the few things I could secretly hide in my clothes. I pulled out my glasses and a scroll that I had written on. "Let's see."  
  
Shampoo sat next to me and took the scroll. "You write bad, Mousse."  
  
I fell to the side. "Please just look for the rule."  
  
"Okay." She nodded and read through the writings. "The next set of rules you are going to write are under title 'Marriage'? You too?"  
  
"Yeah, me too. I learn that tomorrow. But do you know what that is, Shampoo?" I looked over at her curiously. "Well, do you?"  
  
"No. No know yet. I learn tomorrow too." She got up. "Great- grandmother will teach me."  
  
I got up. "Oh, so your great-greatgrandma teaches you your lessons, huh?"  
  
"Yes. Your mommy teaches you your lessons?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She laughed. "Let's practice now?"  
  
"Wanna have a pretend match?"  
  
Shampoo tilted her head and smiled even more cutely. "Why not? Is fun! I always do that with mommy and great-grandmother."  
  
"Okay, here I come!"  
  
We were both across each other with different fighting stances. And then, the match began...  
  
...And by accident, by a single mistake of running instead of ducking or jumping up, she kicked me...I was on the ground.  
  
"Mousse!" She came over to me and dusted my face of the dirt. "Are you all right?"  
  
I got up and smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
"I think we stop for today."  
  
"Yeah," I replied dizzily as I got up.  
  
"You sure you all right?" She looked at me with much concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right." I dusted myself.  
  
"I'll see you later, Mousse!" She ran off.  
  
I went off in the other direction. "Bye, Shampoo!"  
  
Little did I know the price I would pay for that single mistake...  
  
When I came back home, my mother looked at me and smiled. "Welcome back, Mousse."  
  
"Hi, Mommy."  
  
"How was it playing with Shampoo?"  
  
"We had a pretend match and-"  
  
My mother started to frown. She turned to me and sat down across me.  
  
"What do you mean, 'pretend match'?"  
  
"She and I had a pretend fighting match to practice fighting."  
  
Her eyes looked at me in surprise. "And what happened?"  
  
"I lost. But then we we're going to play again tomorrow."  
  
She held my shoulders. "Mousse, do you like this girl, Shampoo?"  
  
"Yeah! Lots Mommy."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"What happened, Mommy?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You might be young to understand." But then, she patted my head. "But, you'll find out sooner or later. And it might as well come from me."  
  
I looked at her confused. Hey, I was only three.  
  
"You cannot marry Shampoo when you grow up, Mousse."  
  
"What does 'marry' mean, Mommy?"  
  
"It's living with someone you love for the rest of your life. The girl will become a mommy and the boy will become a daddy."  
  
I nodded. I was a pretty sharp kid. "Ohh...Like you and daddy."  
  
"Yes, Honey." She nodded. Then, she did the strangest thing. She knelt down and hugged me.  
  
"Do you mean I'll never live with Shampoo? Ever?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, Mousse. Not really..."  
  
I stood there like a statue but there was a ringing inside my ears. "But I can still like her right, Mommy?"  
  
"I don't know, Honey. That's something you'll have to decide yourself. Someday."  
  
I pulled away from her and ran down to the stream below.  
  
"I-I don't understand...aren't we friends?" Tears were streaming down my face as I hugged my knees. "I can still like her right? "  
  
[end of flashback]  
  
As I stayed awake in bed, though it happened many years ago, it could still make me cry...like right now.  
  
I tried so hard through the years and even proposed. I even challenged her countless times, but I always failed.  
  
And the more and more I failed, the more and more I wanted to try harder. It was then I realized that I actually loved this woman who gave me cold stares ever since she had beaten me...  
  
I didn't know what love was at three, but I grew to know what I felt as time wore on. And all the more, I would cry, but my tears would amount to nothing.  
  
I'd learn to keep them deep inside.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: This one shot (well, it was planned to be) fanfic will be not too long, but I want to build to the moment. It is because Mousse's feelings are key to the character of Shampoo. And yet, Shampoo complements Mousse also by the way he comes out.  
  
What all my blabbering means that I want to develop what would have been a very basic and short plot. ^_^  
  
But it seems that I do better on chapter stories than one-shoters. Well, of course, IMO.  
  
Ja for now. ^_~ Comments? Send to Reiakane_enju@yahoo.com 


	3. Ch. 3

Disclaimer - Ranma ½ is reserved to the care of Rumiko Takahashi-sama and associated companies. ^_^  
  
I'm just showing the love I have for this and anime in general. And the only way I'm profiting from this is if you read it. ^_^  
  
'RT' is for the 'Real Thing' or just 'Red Thread'?  
  
Chapter 3 - Arigatou…  
  
I blinked my eyes to the rising sun with only two hours of sleep to show for it.  
  
But, I wouldn't let that stop me. I jumped up from bed with a smile and yet another determined face that wouldn't give up.  
  
"Today's the day that Shampoo will fall in love with me!" I shouted inside of my mind.  
  
I opened my drawers to see two pieces of fabric next to one another. I took out the red thread into my fingers. "I'm going to do it."  
  
As she walked before me with her great-grandmother next to her, I couldn't help but think of the time when we were ten. Just like this, her grandmother and her were walking ahead of me while I was right behind them. We were supposed to get something from the next village.  
  
And walking behind her, I kept on saying, "Oh thank God! I think she cares! I mean she did-"  
  
"Mousse, could you please pick this up for me?" she asked while pointing at a large object in front of her. I forgot what it was, but it was sure heavy.  
  
I couldn't think of anything but oblige. I mean, this was Shampoo asking me to do this. But knowing it was for her…I didn't mind at all and it didn't seem so heavy…  
  
And I never minded what she would ask me, whether it was mean or nice. I didn't know the difference...  
  
...until now. But even now, I still couldn't tell the difference between the real situation and my care…  
  
Maybe I'm as blind with love as I am with my set of glasses...  
  
"Okay, Shampoo," her great-grandmother said as we reached the Nekohanten. "Today is errands day. Here is the list of all the places you have to go to."  
  
She took the list into her hands. "Wow, so much today."  
  
"We've finally come to needing everything for the restaurant," her great-grandmother laughed.  
  
"Shall I be accompanying her?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
We walked down into town.  
  
"Why you come, Mousse? I can do by myself." She said as we entered the first shop.  
  
"I always want to be of service to you, my love!" I answered back.  
  
"Hmph." She handed me part of the list without looking back. "Here."  
  
Perfect.  
  
Tie around the pinky...quickly...and set.  
  
You go master of hidden weapons!  
  
She stopped to turn around. "Why don't we do this together, Mousse?"  
  
I nodded happily. "Anything you say, Shampoo."  
  
For the first time in my life, she took my hand into hers and squeezed it warmly with a smile. I was going to melt right at the spot, but I kept my cool as we walked through all the stores for our supplies.  
  
I looked at my watch.  
  
"Half an hour left," I whispered to myself.  
  
"What you say, Mousse?" Shampoo looked up to me as we stopped at the intersection.  
  
"Nothing, Shampoo."  
  
Then, she grabbed my arm and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me. Shampoo no know what to do without you."  
  
Then, we crossed the street.  
  
I could have danced, but I was blushing and smiling like an idiot. That I know.  
  
Oh to finally hear this from you, Shampoo! It's a dream come true!  
  
We stopped by a park to rest a while.  
  
I sat on the bench exhausted. "I'm so tired!"  
  
"I know. Me too!" But she snuggled next to me.  
  
And I laid my head on her own and sighed. "I didn't know I'd be this happy."  
  
She looked at me. "Why not?"  
  
"I mean, after how many years, you finally come around."  
  
"Why I no realize you were here, Mousse?"  
  
"Stupid law..." I answered bitterly.  
  
"Then what we do? You no defeat Ranma." She started to cry.  
  
And something in my heart just couldn't stand that...  
  
To see her cry was to much...  
  
…or this situation.  
  
I turned to Shampoo and held her shoulders. I smiled the happiest smile I could ever have on my face. "Thanks, Shampoo. For the dream."  
  
"What you mean, Mousse? I no understand." She looked at me once again with the care and innocence she had when she used to be very compassionate towards me.  
  
Those eyes...they weren't for me.  
  
I stopped for a moment with my heart beating like there was no tomorrow. Am I crazy?! I really want to do this?!"  
  
But I want you to love me for me, Shampoo…  
  
With a heavy heart,  
  
I took the scissors and quickly snipped the string  
  
while taking it quickly from our fingers.  
  
This was fake love...  
  
A dream that seemed to never be...  
  
Shampoo sat there looking at me weirdly. "What we do here, Mousse?"  
  
She got up and so did I.  
  
"Let's go, Mousse." And somehow, I didn't understand why did she seem kind of down.  
  
"Time to go home." Shampoo gave me her sack and I smiled.  
  
She was back.  
  
Shampoo was always different from all the people I had met in my life.  
  
And that's the way I will always love her.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: ;_; * sniff, sniff * Aiya, the waterworks always go whenever I write about Mousse. ;_; 


	4. (final) Ch. 4

Disclaimer - ^^;; You know what's supposed to be here. Just imagine it this time.  
  
Thanks!  
  
'RT' is for the 'Real Thing' or just 'Red Thread'  
  
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
Chapter 4 - I realize.  
  
As I put down all the things we had picked up, I looked at Shampoo again as she  
  
and her grandmother conversed. I looked at them in relief and smiled throughout the rest of the day as we fixed the restaurant.  
  
When we were done, I was given permission to go home early.  
  
As I stepped out of the house, I quietly shut the door behind me. When I looked up, I saw someone that I least wanted to see right then...  
  
"Shampoo...what are you doing here?" I asked uncertainly as I tried to straighten up my bag behind me.  
  
"I tired." She looked curiously at me. "What you do with bag?"  
  
Oh, why does this have to be harder than it has to be? Why does this always have to happen to me?  
  
I smiled, but I looked straight into her eye. "I'm going back to China, Shampoo."  
  
What do you say to that, huh? The usual 'Goodbye, I'm glad to get rid of you'? Do you hate me or do you love me, Shampoo? Now is the time to show me...  
  
"Oh..." She laughed and slapped my back. "Oh, Mousse, you kidding, right?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, not this time."  
  
With all my memories, all my hopes, all my dreams, I took up what little pride I had left. I then bent over to kiss her gently on the cheek.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this…  
  
I whispered to her ear, "Goodbye, Shampoo."  
  
Do something, Shampoo…  
  
I'm walking out without looking back. If I do, I'll be in the same position as before…  
  
"Oh, you be back later. I know you, Mousse." She whispered without moving from her place. Shampoo wouldn't turn around to look at me. "I know you will be back."  
  
Then please, keep me here. Let me be beside you, for always. Stop me Shampoo. Tell me everything I've said and done all my life…  
  
…tell me that because I had made you the reason for my life that it was worth all your coldness and pain that I've endured…  
  
Stop me Shampoo! Just give me some indication that you care a damn about me!!!  
  
But on I walked silently…  
  
And you didn't even run after me…  
  
As I leaned on the edge of the boat heading for China, I waved to nobody.  
  
Bye Japan.  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought would be mine.  
  
I sighed and looked down at the water. "I can't believe it took me this long to figure this out."  
  
There were so many things rushing to my head, and yet everything was so clear to me now...  
  
I finally realized she wouldn't ever think of me. She wouldn't cry for me. She would never reach the kind of care and affection I felt towards her. Not with all the sincerity I put into everything...  
  
I would have wanted to kiss her, but she had only thought of me as some annoyance who somewhat was a childhood friend to her.  
  
Of course she had her soft spots, but never one for me.  
  
From my pocket, I pulled out two fabrics. I dropped the red thread into the sea. "It was really a great dream."  
  
And I stared at the one I had carried in my pocket since I was seven...  
  
...the green ribbon she had worn in her hair.  
  
It was something I had carried throughout my life. When I ran around the village...when I came to Japan to defeat Ranma...when I went to Jusenkyo...when I came to live with you, Shampoo...  
  
I looked up to the starry sky.  
  
At that, I started to cry like a fountain whose flow of water would never stop.  
  
"You'll come back right?" she had said to me.  
  
"No, I will stay with Shampoo in Japan."  
  
Ling clutched onto her shirt and tried her hardest not to cry. She was an prideful Amazon after all. "Mousse! I'm telling to you to stay!"  
  
I got off the tree I was leaning on and stood in front of her. "I know you are my friend but I have to do this!"  
  
"Why, Mousse? What will it accomplish?!"  
  
Ling had been my friend since I was ten. She had helped me up one time when it was raining and I was stuck in the mud. Even if she was a prideful Amazon, she was one girl that was very, very kind to me.  
  
"It will accomplish that I will be her husband when I defeat that Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"Mousse… She shook in anger. And I had never seen her so mad...or for real.  
  
"I can't say goodbye forever!!!"  
  
In the next second, she would shout at me something I had never expected her to say…  
  
"Will you just stay here and defeat me?!"  
  
I looked at her in shock. The second best fighter in the village and one of the most beautiful...she was asking me something that I understood...if I heard right. "She was really a good friend and wanted to protect me," I thought at that second.  
  
She nodded as if in slight desperation and frustration. "Defeat me, Mousse."  
  
I shook my head and turned around. "I will go where Shampoo goes."  
  
"I respect your wishes." Ling then sighed and walked in front of me so that we could look at each other face to face. She cupped my face in between her hands and smiled at me. "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you, Mousse. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Ling." I held her shoulder. "I'm glad we became friends."  
  
"Me too, dear Mousse," she said.  
  
But at that time, I did not understand if she was doing it as a friend for honor or if she really did love me as a man. I mean, she was a childhood friend and two years older than I was...  
  
When I landed on a pier closest to our village (even though it was still quite far off), I was more than disheartened. I would have liked to have died on that boat by jumping off to sea. But as fate would have it, since my curse turned me into a duck, I could not. I would have to live with all my shame...  
  
I walked for the rest of the day and finally made it to my village. It got harder and harder to think if what I did was right in the long run. "I've wasted my life and I love STILL that girl that doesn't love me."  
  
"Hope." I clung onto the green ribbon that I had cried upon countless times. "Green is the color of hope...that's why I could never let go."  
  
"Mousse?" The woman in front of the village dropped her laundry and ran to me.  
  
"It's really you, Mousse!" And she jumped into my arms, without inhibitions and without thinking twice.  
  
"Hi, Ling!" I smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"I knew it!" she happily shouted. "I had a dream you'd come back to China soon."  
  
I nodded with mixed feelings of pain and joy.  
  
"So, what happened to Sham-"  
  
"I did not come back to talk about her." I pushed Ling away from me.  
  
"Mousse? W-what?"  
  
I positioned myself. "I came back to defeat you."  
  
She looked at me for a second with an expression I couldn't even begin to describe.  
  
Then, she positioned herself with her hands out in front of her. "I'm ready!"  
  
As I fought, that green ribbon I had carried for so long disappeared forever from my sight.  
  
And with its disappearance, I buried my feelings for the first girl I had ever fallen in love with.  
  
Until now,  
  
Very painful as it is,  
  
I finally realize...  
  
With many tears behind and further caused by you…  
  
There is really life for me after you, Shampoo...  
  
But I still can't see you not being in it.  
  
  
  
I don't think I ever will…  
  
--  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know it's very dramatic. But that's just how Mousse is. He's extreme, but he's very sincere. The more and more I write about him, the more fascinated I become.  
  
Well how was that, huh? I would have put Shampoo's reaction to all this, but that would ruin the moment because this fanfic is and for Mousse. ^_~ I'll do her reaction later…  
  
Besides, I'm still sad and bitter about her. Heh. ^^;;;  
  
Talk to me! You know the e-mail!  
  
Arigatou for reading and see you next time. 


End file.
